Bulldog Love
by xAracnaex
Summary: She had to see him one more time before flying home. Davey Boy Smith/OC


_Author's Note: Okay, I know I haven't posted in a while, but my laptop has fallen apart on me, I've had to do three system restores in the past 24 hours. I think I finally got everything figured out thought :) Anywho, I hope you like this story, it's different, but I like it. Any mistakes are my own, I've read it 900 times so I hope I didn't miss anything haha. Enjoy, reviews are always appreciated :)_

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer- I don't own Davey or any of the other guys you recognize (I wouldn't be writing about them if I did) all I own is Nessa and the plot

Vanessa had been waiting for what felt like hours when he finally appeared in the locker room. She most likely shouldn't have been there, but she wanted to see him again before her flight out later that night.

"Nessa, what are you doing here?" he asked as he saw her seated on the bench.

"I'm leaving tonight and I wanted to make sure I got to see you again before I left." She shrugged. "Sorry, I should probably get going, I'll see you next month." She stood and headed for the door only to be stopped by his big arm.

"No, don't go love, I just wasn't expecting you to still be here is all." He leaned in to kiss her when the door to the locker room swung open and Bret, Owen and Jim walked in.

"Nessa, you're still here? I thought your flight left earlier?" Owen asked, throwing himself onto the closest bench.

"It did, but I conveniently got a later flight out so I could stay for the match. That and I wanted to say bye to you guys, I hate only seeing you all once a month." Vanessa sighed.

Bret chuckled. "I don't think you'd be able to handle us more often than that."

She shakes her head. "That's where you're wrong Hitman."

"We aren't that bad Bret." Jim shoved him lightly, heading towards his gym bag. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel and shower there. It's been a long night and I wanna call my girls."

He grabbed his bag and shouldered it, walking over to Vanessa and pulling her into a bear hug. "Be safe kiddo, I'm sure we'll be in touch before your next trip out."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Vanessa smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

He grinned and headed for the door. "See ya tomorrow boys."

The others bid him goodnight and the locker room became oddly silent.

"Alright, give me a hug Nessa, I gotta stock up while you're here." Owen stood and held his arms out.

Vanessa laughed and gave him a big hug, laughing harder as she was picked up and spun around.

Owen put her back on the floor and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon, don't get too down, you know all of us are just a phone call away."

"I promise I'll call O." she got on her toes and kissed his cheek as well. "I better be kept in the loop about the pranks you pull while I'm home."

A grin split across his face. "Oh you will be, no worries." He turns to his brother. "C'mon Bret, let's get going."

Bret shakes his head, knowing that Owen's just trying to give Davey some time with Vanessa before she heads out. He hugs Vanessa, whispering something in her ear which causes her to smile.

She nods and once the boys leave, she steps into Davey's waiting arms.

"Why do we bother to hide it love? They all know." he says softly, tipping her head up towards his.

"I don't know, it's just something I'm used to I guess?"

The pair had been seeing each other in secret for close to five months as Davey's separation from Diana wasn't final and neither one of them wanted to cause unnecessary drama.

Davey reached behind Vanessa and clicked the lock on the door. Their match had been fairly early in the program, so the arena would still be busy for a while yet.

He lifted her into his arms, kissing her deeply. He hated the fact that he only got to see her once a month, but for now it was all they could swing. It was the only time Vanessa could get off of work, so she would fly out to wherever they were performing, and spend a week on the road. Her days filled with pranks and other practical jokes, she was Owen's right hand while she was there. And her nights were consumed with Davey, and she loved every minute of it.

Vanessa's hands caressed his broad shoulders, reveling in his touch. She loved being in his strong arms, and couldn't wait until it could be on a more permanent basis.

As the kissing continued, Davey pressed Vanessa gently against the wall, keeping one arm hooked under her so his other hand could roam her perfect body. In his eyes, she was the perfect woman, and it kept the fire burning strong, even while they were apart.

As he pulled her Hart Foundation shirt over her head, he teased her about it. "So you like them huh?"

"There's some pretty sexy men in that group, but I happen to like one in particular."

"Is that so?" Davey loved playing around with her, it flowed so naturally between them.

"Mhm, he's about your height, got the perfect body, and an incredibly sexy British accent to go along with the rest."

"Hmm, seems like a nice guy." He grinned, leaning in and capturing her lips in another heated kiss.

Vanessa was melting with every touch. Davey knew just what buttons to push to make her crazy and she loved him for it.

She let her hands roam all over the broad expanse of his chest and shoulders before hooking her arms around his neck.

After a while, Davey grew impatient. He knew they didn't have a lot of time, and he wanted to make sure to make the best of the time they did have.

With a parting kiss, Davey nipped her bottom lip before setting her back on her feet.

Vanessa despised the loss of contact, but she wanted all of him, and she wanted it now.

Her hands went to the waistband of his tights, working them down his massive thighs and freeing his thick length. She fisted it, pumping him a few times but knowing he was more than ready.

She then rid herself of her jeans and panties, standing before him nude.

Davey's eyes roamed over her before reaching out and caressing her breasts.

Vanessa let out a moan, leaning into his touch.

He guided her to the small couch in the corner of the room, lying her down and kissing her all over.

It thrilled Vanessa, heat rushing to her core.

"Oh Davey please, I need you." she moaned as he continued to torture her with his mouth.

He didn't need to be told twice, covering her body with his and slowly pushing into her heat. He loved the way he seemed to fit perfectly inside her. Whenever they would make love, it was as if they were one being, and it was a lovely thing.

Vanessa hooked her legs around his waist, urging him further into her and pulling him down for another kiss.

Davey slowly thrust in and out, trying to make things last while he could. He bent his head to her breasts, licking and sucking her hard nipples.

He kissed his way back up to her lips, sliding his hand down to find her clit.

Vanessa cried out, trying to pull Davey closer. Her release was closing in on her and as it did, Davey's movements quickened.

Vanessa came, her hips bucking up against Davey and pulling him over the edge with her.

Once they both regained their senses, Davey sat up, pulling Vanessa tight against his chest.

"I love you Nessa." he murmured against her temple as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Vanessa glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearing crunch time. "Dammit, I've got to get out of here." she said without making any attempts to move.

"C'mon love, you can't miss your flight again because of me, I'd feel terrible." Davey laughed, kissing the top of her head.

Vanessa sighed, getting up off the couch and going to retrieve her clothes.

While she was busy getting dressed, Davey finished stripping out of his ring gear and changed into his street clothes.

"You need a ride to the airport Nessa?" he asked her.

She shook her head as she buttoned her jeans. "I've got a rental. I wish I could stay but I've got to get back." she let herself fall into her lovers arms.

Davey wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I know, I wish you could stay too. Soon enough you'll be on the road with me and the boys and everything will be perfect." He assured her.

Vanessa lifted her head off his chest and pulled him down for a final kiss. "I love you. Promise me you'll call every night."

"I love you too, and you know I will. I don't have the will to stay away from you Nessa."

It brought a smile to her face. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I've got to go."

Davey pulled her up into his arms, kissing her with all he had while walking backwards towards the door.

He finally put her down, unlocking and pulling the door open. "Be safe, I'll talk to you when you get home."

Vanessa simply smiled and kissed him again before disappearing down the hall.

Davey let the door shut again, leaning heavily against it. The way he felt every time she left was proof enough that he was in love with her. He was already counting down the time until her next visit.


End file.
